<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scat Princess by BigBoiKhan23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577018">Scat Princess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBoiKhan23/pseuds/BigBoiKhan23'>BigBoiKhan23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mystery, Porn, Scat, Watersports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBoiKhan23/pseuds/BigBoiKhan23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I meet a high class women dressed in all white shitting in the alley and for the first time in forever I am in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scat Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>My name is Ali Star and I took the train to school with my friend Mark everyday.</p><p>Today Mark was sick so I was going to take the train alone to school and back alone. </p><p>It was night time so I was slightly scared but reminded myself I was going to be fine.</p><p>I also had to use the bathroom and it wasn't unusual for a guy to use one of the many alleys. </p><p>I walked into a alley and pulled down my pants. My dick was out as I pissed and whistled to myself. </p><p>I thought I saw some shifting to my right but I ignored it thinking it must be a animal.</p><p>I heard some grunting to my right to like it was a person I was beginning to get afraid.</p><p>All of a sudden I smelled a disgusting smell of pure manure. It smelled so bad it burned my nostrils.</p><p>I looked to my right and there was a well dressed woman squatting down taking and letting off a long turd. She was grunting as she let her asshole cut off the log.</p><p>Her face was partially hidden due to night but it was also hidden by her white mask.</p><p>Her pussy and asshole was on display leaving me shocked as the stinky smell of manure was coming from this pretty woman.</p><p> </p><p>A string of brown poop was leaving her asshole as she squatted down and let her bowels relax. </p><p>She was dressed in all white and very pretty so why was she letting her guts loose in the alley?</p><p>I looked in shock as the women seemed to be staring at me as another turd left her pale white ass and curled on the ground.</p><p>I couldn't see her face because she was wearing a white surgical mask but I could see her eyes and they were staring intently at me which both made me disgusted and aroused.</p><p>That let me know all I needed to know this woman was a pervert and I needed to get out of here. </p><p>The woman in white was staring at me as she fingered her dirty ass crack.</p><p>My dick was still out and hard so it was giving me trouble leaving the alley.</p><p>The Woman in white took her surgical mask off and brought her fingers to her nose sniffing it.</p><p>Her other hand was playing with her pussy. And I was memorized by her slopping cunt.</p><p>The smells around me were overwhelming the musk from her pussy, the turds she had shit out, the aroma of sweat she was letting off.</p><p>Me and her looked at each other me in slight arousal and shock and her in lust.</p><p>She slowly smiled before putting her mask back on. She had no toilet paper so she just stood up and put her panties back on shitty ass and all.</p><p>Her hand was still in her cunt as she approached me and she put her brown covered fingers on the wall next to me she leaned on the wall infront of me showing off her pussy.</p><p>"Ohhh yeah yes". She said softly in a angelic voice as she was getting off.</p><p>Her hand next to me smelled like shit but all I could focus on was her musky pussy smell and her fingers going in and out as she pleasured herself. </p><p>All of sudden she moaned in her beautiful arousing voice and her pussy started gushing strong smelling liquid. </p><p>She started convulsing as the foul smelling liquid left her vagina.</p><p>Some of it was getting on me but I couldn't move or look away from this strange erotic show.</p><p>When the convolutions stopped the mass amounts of vaginal discharge turned into a small leak of juice that dripped down her pretty legs.</p><p>She breathed in and out hard. Before giving a satisfied smile and using my cheek as a napkin as she wiped her musky juice on me.</p><p>Her fingers that she dug in her ass with were dangerously close to my face and I could smell her ass scent.</p><p>She gave me smile before pulling up her panties completely and pulling down her dress.</p><p>She dropped a piece of paper at my feet and smirked as she walked away.</p><p>I watched as she left the alley her big ass swaying side to side as if to wave me goodbye. </p><p>At the front of the alley she turned around a blew me a kiss. And after that the woman in white blended in with the crowd.</p><p>On the piece of paper was a phone number and under it was a familiar name Vanessa Suzuko. </p><p>I raced home and turned on the TV and lo and behold the mystery woman was on TV presenting about her company. </p><p>Vanessa Suzuko was famous extremely famous as a CEO and one of the richest people in japan. So why was she shitting in a alley?</p><p>I watched her on TV and couldn't help but imagine her losing control of her guts showing how big of a pervert she was.</p><p>I pulled my dick out and started stroking it watching her on tv and seeing the real thing was completely different. </p><p>I looked at my phone and knew what I had to do. I called her. It stopped at only one ring.</p><p>"Hi, baby I've been waiting for you to call me". Her slurty voice rang out over the phone.</p><p>I was masterbating still listening to her voice.</p><p>"I'm watching you on TV right now". I said feeling very horny.</p><p>I heard her giggle over the phone.</p><p>"So you heard of me". She asked in a very light school girl tone.</p><p>"Who hasn't heard of you your one of the most famous women in japan". I exclaimed excitedly.</p><p>"And I'm also a dirty slut". She giggled in the phone.</p><p>I was masterbating as fast as I could and right as she said that I came shooting my cum in a napkin near my couch. Some of it dripped down leaving a slight stain.</p><p>She was also breathing heavily in the phone and I thought I heard squishing on the other end.</p><p>"Tomorrow meet me on train A and you won't regret it". She whispered and hung up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>